1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of materials containing cocoa butter with regard to the air entering therein during processing thereof. Hereby, the air is permitted to remain in the material, but is very uniformly and finely distributed throughout the material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to implement this method, the applicant has already proposed an apparatus in which a plurality of separating elements are disposed in an axially mutually offset arrangement within a conduit which conveys the viscous material during its flow, with the elements imparting turbulent motion to the material, which then again flows together downstream of the elements. The separating elements, in essence, are stationary discs having slots through which the material is forced, so that the air bubbles are substantially reduced in size and finely distributed.